The Testing 2 - Back on Track
by eSquared362
Summary: Now that Max is safe, Shadow just needs to know how to control this.. thing.. that's been happening to her, and the flock can get back to saving Kuroki! Right? Nope. Nothing goes without conflict, that's just life for the flock. Shadow ditches them, and.. Iggy can see again? Surprising. Oh, and members of the Flock are vanishing! (Sequel to The Testing, read that before this.)
1. Chapter 1 - I don't know what

_Shadow_

The wind picks up.

I'm breathing hard.

Trying not to loose control.

It's harder than you think..

 _They send me away to find them a fourtune_

 _A chest filled with diamonds and gold_

 _The house was awake, the shadows and monsters_

 _The hallways, they echoed and groaned_

Oh God.. first, Dylan, and now, Erasers.

I glare off the edge of the cliff, practically seeing all of the Erasers surround us.

Yes, it was _that_ obvious..

"End of the line.." Ari growls. I keep glaring off the edge of the cliff, clenching and unclenching my fists.

 _I sat alone, in bed till the morning_

 _I'm crying, "They're coming for me"_

 _And I tried to hold the secrets inside me_

 _My mind's like a deadly disease_

This is harder than you think, again.

"We're not going out without a fight." Max snaps. I wiggle my fingers, my fingers starting to get numb from the cold. ( **A/N: She wears fingerless gloves** )

"Damn right." I growled, not turning around.

"Yeah! It'd be too easy if we just gave up!" Nudge says.

There's this.. little voice in the back of my head.. telling me to let it in..

THIS.. DOESN'T.. STOP..

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

After a loud growl, someone tackles me off the edge of the cliff. I hear someone yell my name.

No. Not dying.. not today..

I struggle to get the thing that was on me off of me.

The ground's 40 yards away..

"Get off!" I yell, trying to turn around. A hairy paw claws my back, really close to where my wings are.

25 yards..

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control?_

 ** _Thump._**

And I've landed, hearing a couple bones crack. Ouch. Growling, I whip around to punch it-

But I actually can't move. _Great._

 _I'm calling this Evil Shadow POV for now on!_

The Eraser's eyes widen in fear, then it backs away.

"Sh-she's-!"

Wait, there's others?

A bunch of Erasers surround me. Growling, I stand up and eye them.

 _I paced around for hours on empty_

 _I jumped at the slightest of sounds_

 _And I can't stand the person inside me_

 _I turned all the mirrors around_

"Hey!" A voice yells. A girl's voice. I look at her, smirking.

"Be careful!" One Eraser yells.

Next thing I know, all the Erasers are on the ground, nearly dead.

Chuckling, I pick up a gun that's on the ground and spin it around my finger.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

No, no! She's breaking it! I can't fail this mission. Not when I'm so close..

 _Shadow_

Argh..

"S-Stop.." I choked out.

 _Evil Shadow_

"No!" I growled, weakly aiming the gun at the leader.. Max, was it?

"End of the line, kiddos.." I say in my _very_ demonic voice.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control?_

"No." Max says, crossing her arms. As a warning, I shoot the tree next to her head.

"You're not meant to be alive. I'm supposed to be BETTER than you pathetic mutants." I growl. "I'm starting the new generation of mutants. And I start by _destroying you._ "

"S-Shadow, this isn't you.. just think-" the mocha girl, Nudge, started. I laugh.

"Her body was _WEAK._ " The wind whips jet-black hair into my face. I aim the gun at them again. "You could've stopped me. But you just _watched_."

 _I'm well acquainted with the villains that live in my bed_

 _They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_

 _I'm well acquainted with the villains that live in my head_

 _They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead_

"It's over." I growl. Just as I was about to shoot, everything goes black.

She's regained control again.

 _Shadow_

I blankly stare at the gun in my hand. What even happened?

I drop it like it was on fire.

 _I'm bigger than my body_

 _I'm colder than this home_

 _I'm meaner than my demons_

 _I'm bigger than these bones_

"Holy.. frick.." I mutter to myself. "What.."

"Shadow-" Max started. I shake my head.

"I'm leaving." I say.

And Max is mad again..

"Oh _no_ you're not." She snaps. "You're not pulling a Fang on me-"

"Is that what it's called now? 'Pulling a Fang'?" Fang asks, chuckling.

"Max, I almost _killed_ you." I say. "I don't want to have that experience again."

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control?_

Max sighs in frustration.

"We should go back. It's snowing pretty hard." Fang offers.

"Back where?" Max asks, looking at him.

"The abandoned house we're staying in!" Nudge says excitedly.

"Mhm!" Angel says.

 _Later_

I roll over on my bed.

I really should leave.

Really should.

Frick it, I'm leaving.

I write a probably very long note.

I slowly open the window, crawl out, and close it behind me.

I can't risk their life.

 _And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"_

 _I can't help this awful energy_

 _Goddamn right, you should be scared of me_

 _Who is in control?  
_

Never in a million years.

Taking one last glance at the abandoned house, I leap off the roof and fly away.

Forever.

* * *

 _WOO!  
Kicking this new story off with a BANG!  
_

 _At least I think so.._

 _Anyway, the song here is Control by Halsey_

 _The last songfic was fun to write so here's another xP_

 _I found this song by watching random AntiSepticeye videos xD_

 _The one I'm listening to is the male version, it's the same exact song but I think it's cooler.  
_

 _By the way, if you were (not) wondering, mah show was gr8_

 _and it was on the 20th, not the twenty-first. lol, my mistake ;p_

 _QUEUE THE JSE OUTRO, AGAIN!_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	2. Chapter 2 - Am I dead yet?

_Max_

"Alright, up and at 'em!" I yelled into the room Angel and Nudge shared.

"Hi, Max!" Angel pipes up.

"Morning, Ange." I smile at her.

"Ugh.. Max?" Nudge groans. "Is it morning alreaddyyy.."

"Yeah." I say. "Get up!"

"Okay okay, fine.."

 _Couple minutes later_

I noticed there was one person not coming down.

You probably know who it is already, right..?

Yeaah, her.

I walk up to her room, seeing a note on her bed.

 _Hey._

 _If you're reading this, I'm already gone._

 _Far, far away._

 _I can't risk trying to kill Max again._

 _At this point, I'm.. scared of myself._

 _Don't let me leaving make you change the way the flock's heading. Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine on my own._

 _If you see me, don't come. You never know when I'll change again._

 _And I don't want to ACTUALLY kill you, if I get my hands on a gun again._

 _Max, you're a great leader. I know the flock can count on you for ANYTHING._

 _I'm sorry for this, but it has to be done._

 _I'll miss you guys, but I'll be better off on my own._

 _I'll see you on the other side, guys. Good luck._

 _-S_

Well, she pulled a Fang. (I'll forever call it 'Pulling a Fang.')

Shoving the paper in my pocket, I walk back downstairs, dropping the paper in front of Fang. He raises an eyebrow.

"Read it." I say, sitting next to him. He complies.

"I can't say I didn't expect this." Fang says after he's done reading.

"She TOLD you she was leaving?!"

"No, she didn't." Fang says calmly. "It just seems like something she'd do, given she _nearly_ killed you.."

"Yeah, I get it.." I shrug. "But that _still_ doesn't remove the fact that we're not letting her go-"

"Max, would you like to die from a gunshot to the head?" Fang cuts me off.

"So what? We've been in so many near-death situations, it's not even scary anymore!"

"Max, calm do-"

"How?!" I snapped, raising my voice. "One of my flock members just left!" Fang stands up and hugs me.

I'm still mad, just so you know.

"She'll come back." Fang says. "I'm sure."

 _Shadow_

Where am I?

Wait wait, I'm going too far aren't I?

I feel like I do that a lot..

 _PAST TIMEEEE_

I landed in a tree, slowly climbing down.

Me? Fly? Nah.

There's actually a couple of more people roaming around, some giving me weird looks or glares.

I don't like this unnecessary attention, don't look at me.. ( **A/N: ME IRL XDD** )

"Get her!"

Well, _great._

Not even glancing behind me, I dart into a full-on sprint.

And don't ask how I run so fast, its a.. non-human thing..

Still burning buildings pass by pretty fast- hey, what the heck did I run into? I back away to see-

Yeah, that evil son of a (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here).

"Oh, hey." I say. "I thought we met yesterday?"

If you haven't noticed yet, I ran into Ari and his merry gang of Erasers. Yay. (See that sarcasm there?)

"Hello little birdie!" Ari says just as I back into another Eraser.

I'm surrounded.

Well that's a _lot_ of fun, right?

Ari cracks a feral grin.

"Didn't you understand the first time Max killed you, you shouldn't come back? Or do I have to kill you _again?_ " I asked. Ari snarls and lunges at me. Yawning, I easily swoop away from him and back up a little. I jump on a random Eraser's back and snapped open my wings, propelling myself upward.

I fight better in the air, don't ask. It's an avian thing.

Ari growls, then opens his own wings and flies up to me.

"Fang was right, you _are_ a fridge with wings." I say, kicking his knees then landing a punch on his stomach. My head whips to the side as he claws it, leaving five parallel lines of blood. My vision goes dizzy as two Erasers grab my arms.

Weelll... (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here)..

I repeatedly blink to try to get the stars out of my vision, but it only makes it worse. I can distantly hear Ari cackling.

"Ah, this is fun.." Ari chuckles. I'd glare at him, but all I see is a blurry blob of brownness. Ari claws my face again, but on the opposite side. "It's nice to see you so helpless.."

I was about to say something, but Ari's claws wrap around my neck.

Getting choked.

..Again.

I try to wriggle out of the Eraser's grip. Their claws are digging into my arms! LET ME GO ALREADY!

Then I hear a helicopter.

"Ari, stop!" A voice yells. Jeb? What the f is he doing here?

Then everything goes black.

Am I dead?..

* * *

 _yeet_

 _Since summer is coming up soon, I'm thinking about doing daily uploads/updates!  
YEAAHH!_

 **To Ventus: **_I'm only accepting the cake if it's ice cream flavored! I WON'T ACCEPT IT IF IT'S ANYTHING ELSE!  
_

 _haha.._

 _um.. what do i say.. uhh.. GUACAMOLE!_

 _WHAT'S WRONG WITH MEEEEEEEE_

 _yeh bye_

 _no more jse outro for me :P_

 _HAHA JUST KIDDING (if ur wondering why so much jse outro, im goin cray over his vids all of a sudden. xD)  
_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	3. Chapter 3 - WE'VE GOT A PROBLEM!

_Shadow_

 _Clang, clang._

Sounds like.. metal being smashed..?

Am I just hearing things or is this weird?

I feel myself getting roughly shoved into something, then the sounds of wheels..

What.

Is.

Happening?!

I pass what I guess is a room, 'cos someone's screami- hey! Be a little more gentle can ya?

Ugh.. as I was saying, someone was screaming in the room we passed by. And the screams sounded familiar, but I can't put my finger on it..

I slowly open one eye. Well, it wasn't like I didn't think I'd be here.

I'll give you a second to guess where I am.

...

If you guessed the School, then you're right.

But why did I hear that weird metal smashing sound?

 _CLANG_

Someone's cage got smashed next to mine. I look over, and it's..

"Iggy?!" I ask in surprise. He doesn't answer me.

Probably knocked out or something. A group of doctors glance at his cage.

"Still out?"

"Yes. We'll see if it worked."

If _what_ worked? Don't make him extra blind..

I stand up - well, to my knees - whacking my head on the top of my cage in the process. Ouch. Seriously, can you _please_ give me a bigger cage? A 6 foot girl can't fit in a _medium_ cage!

Common sense, people!

If you don't get what a medium cage is, imagine you're six foot and stuck in a four foot cage.

Very small.

Someone groans. I look over at Iggy, he's stirring. His eyes open and look around, his mouth wide.

Whaaaaat?

Then he looks at me.

"Woah.."

Uh, what? Is there something on my face? SPEAK WORDS!

"What?" I ask, shifting.

"I-I can see again!" Iggy practically yells, his eyes full of happiness. The group of doctors come up to his cage.

"Experiment H901.. did it work?" One asks, looking over at another doctor. The other nods.

"It seems so. Bring him in, we must see."

Weell..

That _might_ be a bad idea on your part.. doctor.. person.. thing.

One unlocks the cage, and Iggy smashes one's nose with perfect precision.

Welp, he can see again..

"This. Is. Awesome!" Iggy yells, fighting other doctors.

This escalated quickly.

A doctor collapsed right in front of me. At least it's not an Eraser this time.. but I can see her keys..

I reach my arm out, finally grabbing the keychain.

SO MANY KEYS, JESUS!

I find the right key and spring into action. Some dumb doctor tries to whack me with it's clipboard, but I dodge and land a punch on its-

 **BOOM!**

Man, this is why you don't give a blind explosive maniac their sight back.

Coughing, I stand up.

"WOO!" Iggy yells, laughing.

"Could've given me a heads up, Ig." I say, watching the smoke clear. Then the smoke alarm goes off.

GOD, THAT'S LOUD.

"We need to go.. _now._ " I say, glancing over at all of the helpless mutants stuck in the cages. There's no way we could save them all..

"Wait, we've got a problem!" Iggy yells. I look over at him.

"What?"

"Y'know how the school's on Earth..?"

"Uh huh.."

"And Max and the others are at wherever the place was called?"

..oh..

"(insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here).." I sigh. "We're going to have to find another portal, right?"

"Yeah.."

* * *

 _Uh oh.. problem.. hueheehheehehe  
_

 _-cough cough-_

 _WHAT? I didn't do anything.._

 **To Ventus:** _Eh, good enough.. cake.. mm..  
_

 _uh.. GUACAMOLE!  
_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Meet the Nameless Kids

_Shadow_

WHY WORLD.. CAN'T THE SCHOOL JUST RELOCATE?!

"This sucks." I say, glancing at Iggy. Then I hear a familiar loud growl.

Damnit Ari!

Iggy sighs.

"Let's go!" I yell. "I don't want to deal with Ari again." I sprint out the double doors of the School, Iggy on my heels.

Woah, looks like they've upgraded.. there's a net covering the top of the Arena.

Frick.

"(insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here), let's see- AH!" Iggy yelps. I turn, seeing Ari standing there.

"Y'know, you're supposed to stay for dinner.." Ari growls, transforming.

"Just 'cos we're supposed to doesn't mean we are!" Iggy says, punching Ari. I sprint over and swiftly land punches on him. A couple minutes later, he was a groaning mess on the floor. I don't blame him, he's only seven!

"He's weak." I pointed out, shrugging. Ari struggles to his knees.

"It's better when Storm's around.." I hear him mutter. I raise an eyebrow.

"Storm? Who's Storm?" Don't tell me it's a duplicate of me, like Maya!

"You'll..see.."

"Igs, let's blast." I say.

"Right!" Ig vanishes into the School, me following him.

Later, we find a place that _isn't_ covered in nets.

"Hey! Wait!" A girl's voice calls after us.

If these are Erasers, I will show NO mercy.

Turning around, I see two kids - well, teens - running towards us. One girl, one boy.

"Can we come with you guys?" The girl asks, shaking, blood running out of her nose. The boy doesn't look any better.

"Yeah!" Ig yells enthusiastically. "We'd like more people like us!"

Well, there's your answer.

Shrugging, I unfurl my wings and fly out of the disgusting place known as the School. Turning, I see Iggy and the two kids flying too-

But the kids didn't have bird wings, they looked like dragon wings.

It does look pretty frickin cool though.

"Alright, where are we going?" Ig asks. "We're going to have to find another one, but without the Voice it'll be a little hard.."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Maybe we could just.. I don't know." I shrug.

"Find what?" The girl cuts in.

"Well-" I started.

"We're trying to find our friends." Iggy interrupts. "They're mutants like us, and we got separated." Why does Ig trust them so much?

Well, they _are_ mutants like us, so I don't see why not..

Don't mind me, I'm just being paranoid.

"The problem is, they're not on Earth. I mean, I don't think they are.." I say. "They're in another world, I guess you could say. So we need to find the portal to that place and find them again."

"That's cool." The girl says. Then I noticed- the boy doesn't talk?

Iggy seems to notice this.

"Does he.. erm.. talk..?" He asks, glancing at the boy.

"No, he's mute. Something with the doctors there, they messed up his voice." The girl shrugs.

"Well, where do we start?" I cut in.

 _Max_

Okay, this is getting worse and worse.

Firstly, Iggy is acting weird, and Shadow's gone.

God.. I feel like they're connected somehow..

I've talked about this to Fang, he agrees but doesn't want to act like he notices to Iggy.

Or the possibly mind-controlled Iggy. I don't know.

As far as I know, the Igster doesn't act like this.

The only reason I know is that he isn't trying to make _any_ bombs with Gazzy, even though they're partners in crime. Or, partners in bombmaking.

Whatever you call it.

I'm just worried, okay? Is that an okay emotion to feel right now?

"Yeah!" Angel's voice snaps me out of my thoughts. "I've read Iggy's mind- he isn't thinking the same either. I think he has a clone too!"

"Wait, IGGY has a CLONE?!" I practically yell. 'Iggy' looks at me.

"What?" He asks. "I'm real! At least I think.."

"Yep!" Angel says, averting her attention to me again. "See? Usually he'd make a huge show of patting himself down, but he isn't. So it's his clone."

"Angel, how do you know this?" Fang asks coolly.

"I read his mind."

"Okay, so that's Iggy's clone?" I ask, glancing at Iggy and Gaz. Gaz's trying to convince him to make a bomb.

"Yep! At least I think so!" Angel cracks a triumphant smile.

"Huh. I'll keep an eye on him.." Fang's hand covers mine. I look over at him, and he gives me his rare but beautiful smile.

Cool.

 _Shadow_

Me? Fly? Nah.

Again.

I walk down the street with the new mini-group we've got.

"So, portal." Iggy says. "What does one look like?"

"Just like an ordinary wall." I say. "It's hard to come across. I didn't even notice it was a portal until Gazzy stuck his hand into it."

"Great. That's going to be easy to find."

"Again, I rate your sarcasm." I smirk. "So, we run around running into walls?"

"That's.. a terrible idea."

"I know."

"Hey, can we get something to eat?" He asks.

"We're broke."

"We could, like, steal some food?" He lowers his voice.

"I can deal with that."

Iggy chuckles. Like the chuckle when he's about to explode a bomb!

"Cool! Lets do it."

* * *

 _this was long  
_

 **To WeaverOfDarkDreams:** _uh.. i dunno about that.. ill think about it though xD  
_

 _oh, and why in the good potato did you binge-read this at two in the morning..? Thaaanks...?_

 _anyway, GUACAMOLE!_

 _im so weird..  
_

 _oh ye, theres almost 900 views on the first story XXDD_

 _I'M CONFOOFED!_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	5. Chapter 5 - Food Stealing

_Shadow_

After we stole some food, we were back on the streets looking for the portal.

I don't know how we'll find it, but yeah. There's something called trying for a reason!

"Woah." The girl says, finishing the last of her hotdog. "This. Was. Delicious. Do you guys do this a lot? Stealing food, I mean?"

"Yeah." I say. "There have been some dire situations."

"By the way, what are you guys' names?" Iggy asks.

"Names? Uhh.. we don't have any.." the girl says. The boy nods in agreement.

...

"Alright, I'm Moonstone and this is my brother... uhh.. Flame!" She says. I shrug.

"Well, welcome to the gang, Moonstone and Flame!" Iggy says, saluting. Moonstone giggles.

"Thanks, Igs!"

 _Max_

"Max? Hello?" I was broken out of my thoughts by Gazzy waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh? Wait, where'd you get those?" I ask. They had pizza!

"We stole them." Angel says, taking a bite out of one. I raise an eyebrow. "Don't worry, the worker didn't see us. I'm sure of it."

"By the way, Max, what happened to you? You didn't say anything after I called your name like 5 times, so we went without you." Gazzy asks.

"I dunno, I guess I zoned out or something." I shrug.

"OHMYGOSH, this is amazing!" Nudge yells, dragging out the _g_. "I haven't had pizza in ages! IT'S DELICIOUS! The cheese, and the pepperoni, and everything else.." I shrugged and took a bite out of a slice, the pizza-y (Is that even a word? Well, it is now..) goodness flooding my mouth. I now get why Nudge was going crazy over this pizza, it does taste really good.

"And _this_ is why I _love_ food." 'Iggy' says, smiling.

"I agree with that statement, for once." I say.

"Max! We should get some more! LET'S GO!" Nudge started to run off, but I grabbed her wrist.

"Oh-hoh-ho, we aren't stealing any more food for a while, Nudge." I say. Nudge gives me Bambi eyes.

"Pleeeaaassseee?"

"We can't-" I started.

"Sure thing, Nudge." Fang cuts in. I shoot him a glare. What is he doing?!

"Yay! Thanks Fang!" Nudge yells.

"Fang!" I whisper-yell.

"What?" He asks. "We _do_ need more food. Besides, if you say no, Nudge isn't gonna stop nagging you about it."

"Fine.." I roll my eyes. Fang chuckles.

"Stubborn.." Fang smirks. I glare at him again and he smiles.

 _Shadow_

"ACHOO!" Moonstone sneezes, loudly, probably attracting every person in this restaurant to look at us.

Yep, you heard me right. More food. We're hungry kids, needing more calories than the normal humans is weird.

For normal humans, that is.

So.. we ordered a lot.. and don't know how to pay..

Yeah, we're dumb.

So, Moonstone ordered 4 burgers (with everything on it), 6 Sprites, and 3 bowls of rice.

Flame.. I don't really know. Moonstone ordered for him, and I don't really know what she said.

I ordered 7 slices of pizza, 1 burger (with everything on it again) and 3 Cokes.

Iggy ordered 4 T-bone steaks, 5 ramen noodles,and 4 vanilla milkshakes.

Oh, and did I mention this is a fancy restaurant? Where _everything_ is expensive?

The funny part was the look on the waiter's face when she heard our orders. Reminds me of something.. if you remember.

Yeah, that.

I just finished my food, and I'm downing my Coke.

"We _still_ haven't found out a way to pay!" Moonstone yells. "We're gonna go to prison!"

"Probably not. Who's gonna put a bunch of teenagers in prison? Plus, we'd probably break out the second we get in." I pointed out. Moonstone looked horrified..

" _You've been to prison before?!_ "

"No, and I don't really want to." I shrug and continue downing my Coke.

"Hi, I've come with some box- ohmygod." I glance at the waiter. "I-I-I-I h-have t-the b-bill.." She stammers. Iggy pretends to search his jeans and jacket pockets.

"Oh wow, I've forgotten my wallet." Ig says, monotone. "I guess I can't pay.. unless I go back to my apartment.."

"Sir, you need to pay." The waiter says.

"Can I quickly go to my apartment? It's down the street, it'll be fast." Iggy says, still monotone.

"I don't think I can let you go, sir. You could be stealing the food, and that's strictly prohibited."

"I swear I'm not, I just need to get my money! Please?" The waiter sighs.

"I'll be right back." She leaves.

"Let's blast!" I say, standing up.

"Yeah, before she gets back!" Moonstone says, sprinting out the door. We follow, sprinting down the street.

"Wha- HEY!" I hear the waiter yell. Whoops?

"Keep running." I yell, willing myself to run faster. We _do_ run really fast, but.. yeah. We turn a corner and as I was about to check if she was still following us, I see her sprint by.

"'Kay, we're good." I say, catching my breath.

"That was fun!" Moonstone says enthusiastically. "We should do that again sometime. I _love_ running!"

"I can tell." I say.

"That's exhausting." Ig says. "Okay, lets get back to finding this portal."

* * *

 _AAAHHHH  
I'VE MESSED UP MY STREAK_

 _but at least here's a chapter :PP_

 _yeah_

 _ramen is good_

 _um.. guacamole?_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FAVORITE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	6. Chapter 6 - Kill Me Now, Please!

_AAHH DUDE IM SORRY DUDEEE_

 _sorry I haven't uploaded in 6.5 billion lightyears._

 _ive had camp for 3 weeks and that took up 95% of my time, so i couldnt write. rip._

 _BUT i have kinda been writing._

 _im posting sheit on my wattpad, eSquared362__

 _if you just wanna watch me fail at writing, check it out..._

 _nevertheless, let's get on to this chapter! i decided to make it a little bit longer to make up for not updating for a whole month.. sorry again..  
_

* * *

 _Shadow_

"Paranoia sets in." Iggy says as we sneak through the tunnels. "I smell something dead. Smells disgusting."

"Igs, shut up." Moonshine says.

"I second that statement." I say.

"Are you saying you don't-" He cut himself off by gagging. "Holy (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here-), I found 'em."

"Say wha- holy jeez, that smells disgusting!" Moonshine says. "Smells like something dead!"

"That's 'cos they are." I pointed out.

"Dead things! EWWW! GET ME OUT OF HERE!" She tried to run off, but I grabbed her arm.

"Shh, I hear something." Iggy says, walking slower. Now I know what he's talking about. I hear voices.

A _lot_ of voices.

"Voices. People. Probably not mutants. Possibly dange-"

"IGGY SHUT UP!" Moonshine yells, making all of us jump and the talking quiet down a little.

"Moonshine, I think they can hear us." I say, lowering my voice a little. Flame nods in agreement.

We stop walking. There's three tunnels.

"Welll.." I started.

"Welp." Iggy says.

"I hear more talking coming from there." I point to the third tunnel. "Maybe we should split up?"

"Good idea." Iggy agrees. "You and Flame go there, Moonshine and I will go here. Then we will go to the third tunnel together."

"'Kay!" Moonshine says.

"Sure." I say, heading off, Flame on my heels. The talking gets quieter and quieter until I can't hear it at all.

"No talking." I muttered. "Think we went the wrong wa- Woah." I step into the gigantic room full of.. empty cages?

"This is weird." I say. Flame nods, making a noise.

"H-hello?" A child, no older than 5, peeks around the edge of a cage. "A-are you h-here to h-hurt us?"

"Us?" I repeated.

"A-are-"

"Carli? Oh, here you are." An older girl picks up Carli. "Don't go running off like that, okay?" Then she looks at Flame and I. "Who may you be?" She sends both of us a glare.

"We-" I started.

"I'm Flame. This is Shadow." A deeply masculine voice joins the conversation. I stare at Flame in wonder.

" _You talk?!_ " I asked, surprised.

"Barely." He shrugs. "Only Moon knows this, though."

"You mean, _the_ Shadow and Flame?" The girl cuts in.

"Are we _that_ popula- waiiiittttt.." I stare at the girl. She looks familiar.

Very familiar.

No, it's not Max, but it's close. Really close. Looking at Carli again, I realize she looks a little like Angel.

Catching my drift?

"I get it." I say, crossing my arms.

"Get.. what?" The girl asks.

"Kyra, are they trying to hurt us?" Carli asks.

"Hey, what's going on here?" A guy in all camo runs in. Another kid, to be exact.

"Oh great, we've got another." I roll my eyes. "Should we leave now?" Flame nods, starting to walk off. See ya, weirdos.

"Well, that didn't go as planned." I say.

"Did we even have a plan?" Flame asks.

"Nope." I walk down the tunnel Moon and Ig went. We walk into a room seeing.. them making out? "PDA ALERT." I shield my face with my hands. Flame looked pissed.

"Can you, like, not?" Flame says, then instantly covers his mouth. I facepalm.

"Wait, who said that?" Iggy asked, confused.

"Asked what?" I say.

"Someone said something.." Ig insists.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I change the subject. "So, found anything?"

"Uh, no." Moon says. "You?"

"We found a group of kids that look a lot like the Flock." I say.

"The Flock?" Moon questions.

"Were they duplicates?" Ig asks.

"Nope. Close, though."

"So, should we check out the third tunnel?" I ask, turning around and looking at it.

"Yes! LET'S GO!" Moon yells enthusiastically, running off.

"Hey, wait up!" Ig yells, running after her. I sigh, then start running after them, Flame on my heels. We walk into.. what looks like an underground city. And I mean _city._

"Whoa." Moon says, dragging out the _a_. "This. Is. AWESOME!"

"This is huge." Ig says, looking around.

"Wait, wait. What does this have to do with finding the portal?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know." Ig runs a hand through his hair.

"Nothing! I'd like to live here.." Moon says.

"Guess we could stay here a couple nights." Ig says.

 _"Unless we kill you first.."_ A familiar wolfish voice says from behind us. Great. Whipping around, I'm met with Ari's ugly failure of a face and his merry gang of idiots. I keep my ground and cross my arms.

"Hello, dog breath. Ever heard of a toothbrush? That's something you need," I say, taking a half-step back. Ari growls, swiping at me, and the battle begins. I barely dodge it, landing a kick to Ari's face and his chest. He growls again, leaping at me and scratching my face. Ouch. I punch him square in the nose, hearing the very satisfying crack of his bones under my fingers. He takes a couple steps back, and smirks at me. I make a disgruntled noise that makes Ari's smirk widen. He takes something out of his pocket and just stares at me.

Is there something on my face? I raise an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at me for?" I questioned, giving him the equal stare he was giving me.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Ari raises the object in the air and all of a sudden a loudly painful ringing noise pierces my ears. I fall to the ground, screaming.

"GOOD LORD MOTHER OF JESUS, WHAT IS THAT?" Iggy yells. Guess he hears it too. Ari just laughs, walking over to Iggy and shoving a black bag-looking thing over his head. "No!" He yells, muffled.

THIS IS SO PAINFUL!

I don't remember what happened after that, but I passed out, so..

I cough and sit up, blinking repeatedly. My brain still feels like melting out of my head and out of my ears, but I manage to focus on where we are. And when I do, I wish I never opened my eyes.

 _Max_

"You're frustrated." Fang concludes.

"Hell yeah I am!" I yell. "Iggy's got a clone, Shadow's gone, and-"

"Max. Calm down." he says cuts in calmly. "We'll find Iggy soon, and Shadow's probably _fine_. Stop worrying about them."

"I can't, though!" I lean my head against the wall, letting my hair cover my face. "Think, what if they're dead? Mind-controlled like whatever happened to me? Or even worse?" To my surprise, Fang chuckles. I look at him, raising an eyebrow. "What's funny?" Fang just leans backwards on his elbows and smirks at me. Oh, I would pay to wipe that smirk off-

Fang chuckles again. He's getting on my nerves! He gets up and sets his hands on my shoulders. I didn't notice, but he's gained a few inches on me. I will not stand for this!

"You're cute when you're overreacting."

I swear, my face couldn't have gotten any hotter than the sun. Fang smirks again, wiping a strand of hair out of my face, and letting his hand linger there.

"Calm down. If it's needed, I'll take over until you're back to normal."

"You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do." Fang says firmly, leaving no room for me to protest. I sigh in defeat.

"Fine." I mumble. Fang chuckles lightly again, lifting my head so he can gently set his lips to mine and walks off. Probably to his room, to be honest. I walk to my bed and flop down on it.

Did that just happen?

As soon as I was getting comfy, Nudge barges into my room.

"MAX!" She yells, dragging out the _a_.

"Nudge? What's up?" I prop myself up on my elbows.

"It's Gazzy. He's gone!"

WHAT?!

* * *

 _-giggles evilly-_

 _hu- o wait.. this is an a/n.. shoot. uhh.. hi!_

 _-prepares self for a riot-_

 _HKASJIALSHGIBYAHUFSAJ_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _(hehe.. still have that jse outro.. hehehehehheheeee... -goes back to reading wattpad-)_


	7. Chapter 7 - EVERYONE'S VANISHING!

_Shadow_

I roll over onto my stomach, inspecting the area. It doesn't even look like we're on Earth!

Wait, are we on Earth? Are we space-people now?! I blink and look out the single window.

Nope. Still on this planet that we call Earth.

Like, seriously? Who named this planet? If we're going to live here, just name it something _cool_..

Woah, wait. I'm getting off topic. WHERE ARE WE? More specifically, where am _I?_

I don't see the rest of us here. It's just me- oh wait..

I get up onto my feet, seeing the world go wavy and stuff.

Woah.

"STATUS UPDATE!" Iggy yells, surprising me.

"(insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here)." I mumble, trying to keep my balance. Should I really be standing right now? "Where are we?" I ask, crouching down.

"I said status update, not ask questions." Ig snorts. "But to answer that, I have absolutely no idea."

"To answer your status update, I don't think the world's supposed to be spinning." I sigh. "I feel like I should be dead by now. Very dead."

"But you're alive, so you shouldn't be dead." I roll my eyes. I'm surprised, the cages here are ones I can actually _stand_ in!

"Damn, there's so much dust here.." Ig says with his back turned, kicking something out of his cage. "Do they even know what a vacuum is? Because they _seriously_ need one." He continues mumbling incoherent words, probably something about vacuums..

"Wait, where's the others?" I say, disrupting his half-speech.

"I dunno."

 _Clang!_

"What-" I started.

"Was that?" Ig finishes, looking like he's about to start blabbering, then stops himself. I look over to where he's looking and raise an eyebrow.

"How can I be of service?" I asked

"Hush. You shall not speak unless spoken to." The.. thing.. says. What even is it? Looks like a person made out of stone.

"I speak whenever I want." I let out an unladylike snort, leaning against the cage bars.

"You are Iggy and Shadow, correct?" It says, ignoring what I said.

"I.. uh.. yeah?" Ig says, more like a question.

"Great, come with me." It starts to walk out.

"Wait!" I yell. It turns.

"How the (insert-curse-world-of-your-choice-here) are we supposed to get out of here, flunky?" Ig cuts in. The thing seems to shrug.

"That's your first test. Good luck, and goodbye." It walks out.

"Very helpful, thanks!" I yelled after it, even thought it can't hear me.

"This is like Escape the Room all over again." Ig mumbles.

"Escape the Room? More like Escape the Cage." I say, like I knew what he was talking about. I really don't.

"Okay, let's try getting out of here." Ig announces, and we get to work.

 _Max_

We searched every room, any place he could hide, but we couldn't find him.

"Max! What are we gonna do?" Nudge asks. "We can't find him! What happened to him? Did he get kidnapped? Did he run away? Did the-" She gasps, "-Did the School get him!? Oh man, the School did, didn't they? We have to go back and save him! We can't leave h-"

"Nudge. Calm down, we'll find him." I say, cutting her off. I mainly said that to lift my own spirits, but it didn't work.

"But what if we don't? He might d-"

"Nudge.." I warned.

"Sorry," She mumbles.

In the meantime, Iggy 2 was being cliché.

"Oh no, whatever shall we do? The Gasman has gone missing. I wonder what happened.." He was, and still is yelling, monotone.

"Iggy!" I snap. "Shut it." I rub my temples with my head. He doesn't seem to hear, and he keeps yelling. You're blind, not deaf, idiot!

I walk out of Gaz's room and slide down the staircase railing. Rollin' in style. In this case, slidin' in style.

I get a bottle of water from the fridge, sit on the counter, and slowly sip it as Fang, out of nowhere, sits next to me.

"Where'd you come from?" I ask, then know the answer after I asked it. He comes from the-

"Came from the shadow." Fang grins at me for a second.

"Everyone's vanishing," I murmur. "It's strange.."

"It really is." Fang agrees. Then I frown. I haven't seen Angel all day. Is she okay?

With this newfound thought, I stand up off of the counter, set the water bottle down, and start walking to the room her and Nudge share.

"Max? Where are you going?" Fang asks from behind me.

"I haven't seen Angel all day." I replied, climbing up the stairs.

"And? She's probably with Nudge in the room."

"She wouldn't be. If she heard Gaz has gone missing, she would be running all around the house looking for him." I stop at the top of the stairs and turn around. "My theory is that she got taken too."

"But, Angel? Who and why would they want her?" Fang questions. I continue on my trek to the room.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it's not for a good reason." I open the door and peek in, seeing a crying Nudge on her bed.

"Nudge? What happened?" I ask, walking over to her. Fang stands next to the door. Nudge looks at me, sadness evident in her eyes.

"A-Angel.." She sobs. "She's.. gone.. too.."

* * *

 _-insert evil anime laugh here-  
_

 _MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAAAAH- -cough cough-_

 _huehe. i have some good ideas planned for this :3_

 _well, good for me, bad you the flock and you amazeballs readers.._

 _Well!_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	8. Chapter 8 - BREAKOUT!

_Max_

"Just as I suspected!" I announce, standing up and smacking the wall for no reason.

"Huh?" Nudge asks.

"I didn't see Angel all day today. That's how I came to the conclusion that she got taken too." I explained. "But, where though? Wouldn't you need a portal to get out of here?"

"What if they _are_ on Earth? What portal did they use?" Nudge asks.

"You have to think about this from all angles." Fang speaks up. I turn and raise my eyebrow at him.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Well," He adjusts his position on the wall, crossing his arms. "Angel, Gazzy, and Iggy are gone. Whoever took them must know about what they can do. I don't know what would be special about Gaz, he just explodes stuff, but with Iggy they might want to fix his blindness. With Angel it must be something about her powers."

That's the longest thing I've heard come out of his mouth, ever.

"You're right." I said after I pieced everything together in my head. Fang really was smart. (Not that I doubted him before, but..) "We need to find out what happened to them, and where they are."

"But, how?" I totally forgot Nudge was here.

"Clues." I say. "They couldn't have vanished without a trace. Check the rooms, everything, for anything that might help."

 _Shadow_

 _SMASH!_

Ow.

 _SMASH!_

Ow.

 _SMASH!_

Ow.

"Can you not?" Iggy asks, annoyed.

"Excuse me, but at least _I'm_ trying to get out." I grumbled, stopping anyways. I look at my bloody knuckles.

 _Definitely_ not a good idea.

I wipe my palms on my jeans, adjust my gloves, and look around for the seventy-sixth time for the past 3 hours.

"Ig."

Silence.

"Ig!"

Silence.

"IGGY!"

"Huh? Wha? Someone died? What?"

"Igs, can you make a bomb?" The _one_ time I'll ask this question. A smirk quickly made its way across his face.

"What? Want me to blow something up?" He questions, raising an eyebrow. I roll my eyes.

"I'm only asking so we can get out of here, if you can't just say you can't." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I'll try." He goes and tries to find bomb materials. I swear, he can make one out of air for all we know.

"I'm starving," He says after fifteen minutes. I look over at what he's doing.

"Good to know." I mumbled, looking around again. I spot a bobby pin a couple inches away from the cage.

If only I noticed that earlier..

I reached my arm out and grabbed it. Then I worked on picking the lock. Sadly, I'm not Iggy, so it took longer than expected. I kicked the door open when I was done.

"Nailed it." I mumbled, stepping out.

"Hey! How'd you get out?" Ig questions. I smirk, even though it's hidden by my bandana, and hold the bobby pin between two fingers.

"You're slow." I toss the pin into his cage and walk out of the room.

"Awe man, and I wanted to blow something up too.." I hear him whine. Tche. I hide behind a bunch of boxes as a woman in a white lab coat walks by. I peek over them and stand up, motioning to Iggy, who finally made his way over.

"C'mon." I whisper, silently jumping over the boxes and running down the hallway. Everything seems so conveniently placed.

"What about Moon and Flame?" Ig whispers.

"We'll get 'em. You still have the pin?" I ask.

"Yup." He hands it to me, and I turn around, seeing if I could unscrew the vent with it. Turns out I can. I hop into the vent and crawl through. I have no idea where this will take us, but we'll be going somewhere!

We get out in a room with more cages. And there were very familiar people in those cages.

"MOON!" Iggy yells, running to her cage. She looks asleep, and has a bunch of weird wires hooked to her back.

"Is that seriously the only person you care about?" I let out an unladylike snort and take out the bobby pin. Something makes a noise and I glance at Flame's cage. I raise an eyebrow as he points to another one. I look over at that one, walking towards it. There's a small child with familiar brown hair in it.

Dang. Lukas? **(NYEHEHEHEHEHEH LUKAS STRIKES AGAIN.. xD)**

Then I go around, unlocking all the cages and picking Lukas out. Doesn't look like he's bleeding any more, I mean, who would be bleeding for two months straight?

"Alright, let's go." I say.

"Wait, who is that?" Ig motions to the four-year-old child on my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. Let's get out of 'ere." I run out of the double doors and make a left.

I don't know where I'm going!

"¡Oye! ¡Regresa aquí!" _(Hey! Get back here!)_ Someone yells. Nope, nada, zilch. I keep running down the forever long hall, then stop when I realize I'm at a dead end. _We're_ at a dead end. I turn around seeing a bunch of people in white lab coats advancing towards us. With guns.

That's pleasant.

I set Lukas down and face them, cracking my knuckles.

"You're _not_ about to fight them, right?" Iggy whispers.

"Why not?" I replied. "Feelin' like it."

 _BZAP!_

A bullet nearly hits me in the head, but instead it _curves_ and hits the wall to my right.

"What the flubberguggen was that?"

"'Flubberguggen?'" Ig frowns at my choice of words.

"Don't question it." I glance at Flame, seeing him smirk.

"You did that?" I questioned. He nods. "Dang. Keep doing that, if you don't mind? I'm about to go all Jackie Chan on 'em." Iggy bursts out laughing. ( **Ah man, I love Jackie Chan.. XD** )

"I'm joinin'." Ig says.

Wait, why are we stalling again?

One idiotic person tries to shoot me again, Flame curves it, and I run at the huge crowd, throwing punches and kicks everywhere.

Damn, there's a _lot_ of them. Probably a little under a hundred.

I swiftly kicked one in the head, and it drops like a rock. I'm about to go fight another one, but I freeze.

I hear footsteps.

It can be one of two things:

More lab idiots, or other escapees. They don't- woah! Don't try to knock me out, man! I punch right in the lab person's chest and they go flying into the wall.

Back to what I was sayi- oh.. that's- oh.

"SHADOW! Watch out!" A voice yells. A familiar voice. I turn around, too late, and get punched right in the nose. _Ouch._ Damnit, I'm bleeding too! Staining my bandana, ugh. I land a roundhouse kick on the person's head, then turn to see who yelled at me.

Wait a minute..

 _Gazzy?!_

* * *

 _-evil giggling-  
_

 _hehehe.. idk why i keep on adding this to the A/N._

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FAVORITE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	9. Chapter 9 - Escaped

_Shadow_

"Gazzy?" I asked in disbelief. "What are you doing here?" I smashed someone's nose and went back to talking to him.

"Uh, I don't know. One moment, I was sleeping, the next moment, I was getting tossed out my window!" He says, throwing his hands up. "And I don't know if everyone else is here. For now, it's just me and Angel. Iggy was acting weird too."

"Okay, talk later. Now, I don't think we can handle everyone, so let's bolt." I turned. "GUYS! ABORT!" I start running down the hall, hearing footsteps behind me.

Better be everyone else, _not_ the lab people!

I glanced behind me, seeing everyone follow me, then kick open the doors.

"Up and away, NOW!" I yell, leaping off the cliff.

Yes, I said cliff. I don't know why this is built on a cliff, but it is, so yeah.

"AAHH!" I whip around, seeing Angel. I look further down and see someone grabbed her ankle as she's trying to fly. I zoom towards her and shove the person off the cliff, Angel following, and catch her in my arms.

"Thanks." Angel smiles at me. I nod.

"Three.. two.. one.." Gaz counts down, then something explodes.

"Gaz?" Angel asks. "What did you do?"

"I planted a bomb in there." He giggles. Angel unfurls her wings, almost smacking me in the face, and flies over to him. I follow, glancing at Iggy.

"She's still out?" I ask. He grunts.

"Yeah. And you almost left the kid." He grumbles.

"Oh, frick." I swoop over and grab Lukas from him.

"IGGY!" Gazzy yells, tackling him mid-air.

"GAZ, I HAVE A CHILD IN MY HANDS, NOW IS NOT A GOOD TIME TO TRY AND HUG ME!" Ig yells, flying away from him. I chuckle.

"Wait, how do I know you're real?"

"I'm real! Wait, why are you asking this?"

"When you were at the house with us, you were acting weird, and Angel came to the conclusion you were fake.. are you real?"

"He's real!" Angel pipes in. I ended up ignoring them and keeping to my thoughts.

"Hey." I turn, seeing Flame watching me.

"Hey." I raise an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"You're very leader-like." He commented, smirking at me.

"Thank Max." I shrug. I did steal a few things from her.

"Who's Max?" I fly forwards a bit, just so the others can't hear. Even Iggy.

"She's the leader of the Flock. That's where they-" I motion to Angel, Iggy, and Gazzy, '-Came from. I used to be in it, but I left because.. I almost killed her."

"Almost killed her? Why?"

"Well, I don't know-"

"FLAME! Oh, Flame, I'm _so_ glad you're alive!" I got interrupted by a mob of bright blue hair running into him. I moved myself so I wouldn't be hit.

"Oh, hey Moon." Flame greets.

"Hey Moon." I say. "Glad to see you've waken up."

"Hey Shadow!" Moon grins. "Wait, you know he can talk?" She ended in a whisper.

"Yeah."

"It was back in the tunnels." Flame explained, detaching himself from the hug, and looking at me. "You were saying?"

Then a loud scream came from the kid in my arms.

 _Max_

"Nothing?!"

Nudge, Fang and I were sitting in the living room after I told them to go snoop around for any clues.

"Nope. I've got nothing." Nudge says in disappointment. Fang just shakes his head, leaning back in his seat.

"Dammit." I growled, getting off the counter and walking around the table. "And I thought we would find something."

"Max." Fang interrupts, "We should look for them."

Dang.

Why didn't I think of that earlier? I mentally facepalm.

"You're right." I clarified. "Should we look here, or try to find a portal?"

"I say we should look here first!" Nudge says. "So, say we try to search Earth first, we would need to find two portals. One to go to Earth, and one to come back. But what if there's more than one 'world' the portal can go to? What if we get teleported to somewhere other than earth?" I tap Nudge's shoulder.

"You're right." I say again. "We should search here first, if we can't find them, then find a portal and go back to Earth and look."

"Earth is huge, though." She points out. "It could take months, even a year to find them!"

"That's right. And that's the kind of sacrifice I'm willing to make."

 _Shadow_

"You good?" I glanced over at Moon, who was having a massive cough attack.

"Yeah?" She keeps coughing. Marvelous. I eye her then fold my wings in, landing perfectly on the ground with a roll.

"I'm STARVING!" Iggy complains. "I NEED FOOD IN MY SYSTEM!"

"Okay, chill." I say, shoving my hands in my pockets and setting Lukas down. He glances at me then stares at the ground. "Only problem is.."

"..This place is deserted." Moon finishes.

* * *

 _at least i didnt do a muahaha this time _  
_

 _uerm, how are ya guys liking this so far? can someone review? I FEEL SO ALONEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE_

 _..uh yea._

 _random question, whats your guys favorite music type?_

 _i personally love dubstep ^~^_

 _i'm really jumpy because my birTHDAY IS IN THREE DAYS. (by the time i'm posting this, two days)  
_

 _IM AGING AHHHHHHHHHHH_

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FAVORITE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	10. Chapter 10 - And I thought it was over

_Shadow_

Ah, perfect. Note the sarcasm.

"The _hell_ is this?" I asked, poking the wall. It crumbles under my finger.

"I don't know." Iggy, who is currently in the lead, says.

"This place is creepy.." Lukas comments.

 _When the days are cold_

 _And the cards all fold_

 _And the saints we see_

 _Are all made of gold_

"This is giving me horror movie vibes.." Angel says, sounding scared.

"Guys, save it." I grumble, running my hand through my hair. Iggy glances at me.

"You good? You've been acting strange ever since we stepped foot in here." He says.

I shrug, running a hand through my hair.

 _When your dreams all fail_

 _And the ones we hail_

 _Are the worst of all_

 _And the blood's run stale_

I look up him and blink, then he backs up like I pushed him. Wait, what? I have magical levitating powers now?!

"What was that?" I asked.

"Y-your eyes.." he says, surprised?

"What? They're always red, you didn't know that?"

"No.. they.." he sighs. "Never mind. I probably was just seeing things or something." We keep walking.

 _I wanna hide the truth_

 _I wanna shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide_

We come across a place where it splits up into four hallways. Who puts this here?

"The (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here)?" I say, looking around. "Who puts four hallways randomly?"

"Well, we can split into twos?" Iggy offers. I shrug.

"Well, I don't care who's going with me, but I'm going here." I walk down the third hallway. I dunno, I like.. _felt_ something dragging me here.

I don't know..

 _No matter what we breed  
_

 _We are still made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

I hear footsteps behind me, but when I look, nobody's there.

Creepy. I think this place is messing with my mind..'

When is this hallway gonna stop.. aha! Room found. I open the destroyed door and step inside. There's ALIVE people here?! One saw me and started yelling.

"Hey you! Help us! Please!" he yells. I walk over to him.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

"Just, get me out of here and I'll tell you!" Shrugging, I grab the keys that are conveniently placed on the wall and unlock his cell thing. Before he could get any farther than the door, I pin him to the wall.

"Speak." I say. I don't know why I'm being forceful.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

I don't know many things.

When he didn't answer, I shoved him to the wall and sighed. I walk into the cell and grab the knife that's there, I don't know why, and put it in my pocket.

Maybe the others will tell me _something._

I make my way over to another cell and unlock it. The girl in there looks terrified, then happy.

"T-thank you!" She says, running out of her cell and hugging me.

EW, hugs.

"Uh, you're welcome?" I pull away. "Why were you in there?"

"Well, the people who put us there thought we were murderers-" Before she could say anything more, I took out the knife and stabbed her in the chest, killing her. I chuckle.

"Should've talked faster."

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Oh man, this is gonna be _fun_.

And I'm not sarcastic, for once. **(know whats happening yet? :) )**

I strode over to the other guy and stab him through the back, at this point I was laughing maniacally.

Why do I find this so fun?!

I unlock another cage.

"Hello!" I say, stabbing them. "Goodbye!" I break down laughing again.

 **(..what the hellsauce in flubberguggen is wrong with me? is this natural? can someone tell me?)**

"S-Shadow..?" A voice asks. I turn around, spinning the knife in my hand.

"Oh, hi!" I say, walking over to him. He glances down at the knife in my hand.

"Put the knife down." Flame orders.

"..and I wanted to kill you with it too.." I roll my eyes and toss the knife to the wall that's behind me. It sticks perfectly into it.

"What's gotten into you?!" He waves his hand at all the people I've killed.

 _Curtain's fall_

 _Is the last of all_

 _When the lights fade out_

 _All the sinners crawl_

"What do you mean? I'm always like this."

"Uh, no you're not. I haven't seen you go crazy-murderer. _Ever._ "

"That's because you've only spent a few days with me." I shrug, putting my hands in my pockets.

"True." He stares at me. "So _that's_ what he was talking about.."

"What?" I question.

"Your eyes are black now." Flame shrugs.

"Why the _hell_ does everyone keep talking about my eyes!?" I groaned in frustration. "Can people just _shut up_ for once?!" I punch the wall next to Flame's head.

 _So they dug your grave_

 _And the masquerade_

 _Will come calling out_

 _At the mess you've made_

He scoots over to not get hit. I groan again and remove my fist from the wall, breathing heavily. I grab Flame's shoulder and shove him down, putting my boot at his neck.

"Shadow? What are you doing?!"

 **(at this point, i was pissed. i typed the ENTIRE chapter and something happened and it deleted. THE RAGE..)**

"Getting rid of the most annoying thing in this room." I bring my foot down on his head, hard. I'm pretty sure I heard a few bones crack. I go back to the wall, get the knife, and cut his stomach. Good measure.

 _Don't wanna let you down  
_

 _But I am hell bound_

 _Though this is all for you_

 _Don't wanna hide the truth_

I go around killing the rest of the people, then look at the dead bodies.

"Pfft." I turn around to go back in the hall, but the Flock blocks my way. "Oh, hey guys."

"Shadow?" Iggy asks. "What's gotten into you?"

"FLAME!" Moon yells, running over to him and glaring at me.

"Why does everyone think something's wrong with me? I'm PERFECTLY fine!" I throw my hands up in exasperation.

"You don't look fine.." Lukas comments, motioning to my shirt. Aw man, it's ruined. I roll my eyes.

"Shush, child." I say, sending him a look. Lukas makes a noise and hides behind Iggy.

"Y-you.. killed all those people.." Gaz says, his voice shaking. His body is too.

"Heck yeah I did." I look back at the bodies. "It went a _little_ like this.." I toss the knife at him, it hits his stomach. Neato.

"G-Gazzy?!" Angel catches him before he falls.

 _No matter what we breed_

 _We are still made of greed_

 _This is my kingdom come_

 _This is my kingdom come_

I chuckle. "So," I say, walking around the room with my arms kind of outspread. "Am I going to get killed yet?"

Iggy lunges at me. Lukas, not knowing what to do, runs next to Angel.

Ig punches my face, I knee his chest and punch him. I twist his arm behind his back, then throw him head-first into the wall.

Well..

A mob of blue hair flashes towards me, then I'm pinned to the wall.

"You hurt my brother." Moon growls. I smirk, flipping her off.

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

She tightens her hold on my throat. I grab her wrist. What is she doing?

"Moon!" I say. "Moon. Stop."

"You hurt them." Moon snarls, ignoring me. "You hurt _us._ "

"Moon.." I wheeze.

"Moon!" Iggy yells. "Stop!" He runs up and shoves her off me.

"God.. what was that for?" I ask.

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

Ig stares at me.

"She's back to normal." He concludes, helping Moon off the floor.

"What even happened?" I ask.

"I could ask the same." Moon grumbles.

"I don't know. We just came in seeing you murdering a bunch of people. And nearly killed Flame." Ig says, shrugging.

 _They say it's what you make  
_  
 _I say it's up to fate_  
 _  
It's woven in my soul_  
 _  
I need to let you go  
_

"'Murdering a bunch of people'?" I ask. Then I look around.

Oh.

Eww.

Moon slaps me.

"Hey!" I protested. "What was that for?"

"Almost killing Flame." She says, then walks off.

"Uh.. okay then.."

 _Your eyes, they shine so bright  
_  
 _I wanna save that light_  
 _  
I can't escape this now_  
 _  
Unless you show me how  
_

Iggy stares intently at me.

"You really do need to know how to control this." He says.

"I don't know how to." I sigh.

"I can tell. It hasn't happened for a couple of weeks."

"I thought it.. like.. stopped or something." I shrug.

"Me too."

 _When you feel my heat_

 _Look into my eyes_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

"I'm leaving." I conclude, shoving him away from me and starting to walk to the hall.

"What?! You can't leave!"

"Yes, I can, and I am. See you."

 _Don't get too close_

 _It's dark inside_

 _It's where my demons hide_

 _It's where my demons hide_

* * *

 _bam._

 _imma make this short cuz ppl be yellin at meh.._

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FAVORITE BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_


	11. Chapter 11 - Back then gone

_Shadow_

I blinked, looking up through the bars of the cage.

Yup, you heard me right. I'd landed myself back at the School. Fun, right?

Don't blame me for it, I was.. dazed.

Back to what was happening, I eyed Ari who was simply walking around the cage. I was strategically sitting in the middle so he couldn't touch me.. or so I think. I hope he can't..

Finally I spoke, "What're you here for, you mutt?"

He chuckled. "It's funny seeing you back in here," He replied, now at the front of the cage. "I like you here." He grinned.

"Well, I can't say the same." I said, leaning back on my elbows.

"Now, let's get to business."

 _Oh boy._

He grabbed the bars, shaking them a little. "Where's the rest of you?"

"What makes you think I'd say that?"

He shook the bars again, a little harder this time.

"Tell me."

I stared at him.

"Are you just going to stare at me?!" His arms started.. wolfifying as he shook the bars again. "Tell me now!"

"You're as threatening as.." I narrowed my eyes, "Candy."

"Candy?" he repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I said, right? Is there an echo?"

"Tell. Me. Where."

I rolled my eyes and fake yawned. Ari only seemed to get more irritated and shook the bars really hard.

"Tell me! Or I'll kill you!" He growled.

I fake yawned again.

"Please, keep talking. I only yawn when I'm super fascinated." I said.

To be honest, this _is_ really hilarious.

Ari growled, letting go of the bars and backing up.

But.. you don't simply get off the hook like that.

"You always bring me so much joy—as soon as you leave the room." I leaned back on my elbows. "Now, can you go? I'm not interested in your conversation you're trying to make with me. You already know I'm not gonna answer, so why try?"

"Can you just tell me?" Ari whined.

"Thanks for your complaint. I will file it right between 'Don't give a flying (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here) and 'sucks to be you.'"

Hey, never said I wouldn't go down without a fight!

"You're just as annoying as your mom used to be."

I lost it after 'mom.'

I snarled, standing up the best I could and walking over to the bars.

"Don't talk about her." I snarled.

"Aw! What, are you sad that you _killed her?"_

How the (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here) did he even know that?!

Then I put the pieces together. I narrowed my eyes at him and slowly started going backwards. "It was you."

"Hm?"

"It was you." I repeated, shaking my head. "You're the one who Xavier said was your boss. It was you, you little (insert-curse-word-of-your-choice-here)!"

Ari started laughing.

"It took you long enough." He said. My vision started to go red at the edges.

"You." I said in a voice that wasn't mine.

* * *

I.. erm.. woke up coughing. Woke up? Regained control? Whatever.

I was on the ground, with a dead-looking Ari next to me and a bunch of whitecoats also 'dead' on the floor. I pushed myself up into a sitting position, looking around.

 _What the hell happened?_

I slowly stood up. The cage I previously was in was.. destroyed. Did I do that..?

I stood up, stumbling as the world started spinning. After I focused, I walked out the door. Poking my head out, I scanned the hallways before darting out. The halls were empty as I sprinted down them.. loudly.

After what feels like forever, I finally found the front doors with mini confrontation. And when I say mini I mean that I had to beat up a couple whitecoats. Fun.

I stopped at the doors, mentally cursing. They were chained. Who chains doors? This isn't Death Row! ..Or is it?

At that thought, I slowly turned around. This could be a priso-

No, no, enough. I need to get out of here. I kicked the chains a couple of times before they broke (thanks avian strength) and walked out. Then I took a running takeoff and unfurled my dark wings, soaring off.

Ah, feels good to be back in the air again.

* * *

 _hah. hi._

 _sorry for not updating for seventeen years.. and two hours._

 _HEY AT LEAST I DIDn'T COMPLETELY FORGET ABOUT THIS! (okay i actually forgot about it)_

 _yeah.. and for old time's sake.._

 _THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING, IF YOU LIKED IT, PUNCH THAT FOLLOW BUTTON IN THE FACE, LIKE A BOSS!_

 _And, high fives all around!_

 _-whapish- -whapish-_

 _THANK YOU GUYS, AND I'LL SEE ALL YOU DUDES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!_

 _yeah and i edited it_

 _k bye_


	12. goodbye

damn. uh, hello

don't kill me yet..

i'm so so so sOo sorry for not updating in, like, a year.. i really don't know what happened.

but uh.. i'm not gonna be updating this book anymore.

it's not that i don't like maximum ride anymore (believe me, it's one of my favorite book series) i just.. dont remember where i was going with this?

anyway, to my supporters, thank you for kickstarting my writing career. _the testing_ was actually the first ever book i wrote seriously

but, no fear! i'm not quitting writing altogether!!

i think i've advertised this before, but i have a wattpad and i'm actually active (wOw) and i'm eSquared362_

(seriously, what's up with my esquared obsession..)

yeah, i don't post maximum ride but i have a couple of original stories (two) and.. yeah.

also, you can post on my wall if you're from here. i'd probably follow you ahah..

moving on.. thinking back to this book..

who the heck names their kid shadow?

literally. what mother and father sits there with a baby in their arms and thinks 'i want this kid to be dark and emo. let's name her shadow.'

 _like??? what was i thinking?_

 _was i okay?_

(past me: you're still not okay)

anyway, it's been a blast being on this website, meeting all of the writers i never met, and stuff. i still remember most of you.

i love you guys. 3

thank you so much for being with me.

also, i miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight pick this book up again if i have free time in the future, but i have like two books active on wattpad so that's probably not gonna happen, but for now..

this is my goodbye.

i love you all,

and i'll see you later.


End file.
